Closer
A Closer is a special type of customer who is very picky that comes at the end of the day. Closers were first added in Papa's Taco Mia!. Each closer is scheduled to come in on the same day every week. Closers have always liked every holiday since the debut of holidays in Papa's Cupcakeria. Since, Papa's Freezeria the closer during Monday is a local. Papa's Taco Mia! Closers ]] *'Akari' *'Allan' *'Rico' *'Robby' *'Quinn' *'Xandra' *'Jojo' Papa's Freezeria, HD and To Go! Closers *'Gremmie' (New-Local) *'Quinn' *'Captain Cori' (New-Local) *'Robby' *'Jojo' *'Xandra' *'Kahuna' (New-Local) Papa's Pancakeria Closers *'Quinn' *'Xandra' *'Hank' (New-Local) *'Johnny' (New-Local) *'Kahuna' *'Jojo' *'Ninjoy' (New) Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! Closers *'Robby ' *'Kahuna' *'Quinn' *'Xandra' *'Allan ' *'Johnny' *'Jojo' Papa's Wingeria Closers * Boomer (New-Local) * Quinn * Xolo (New-Local) * Johnny * Ninjoy * Jojo * Professor Fitz (New-Local) Papa's Hot Doggeria Closers *'Bertha' (New-Local) *'Boomer' *'Jojo' *'Kenji' (New-Local) *'Pinch Hitwell' (New-Local) *'Quinn' *'Xolo' Papa's Cupcakeria Closers *'Trishna' (New-Local) *'Jojo' *'Mayor Mallow' (New-Local) *'Quinn' *'Radlynn' *'Kenji' *'Xolo' Papa's Pastaria Closers *'Jojo' *'Crystal' (New-Local) *'Quinn' *'Deano' (New-Local) *'Kahuna' *'Radlynn' *'Xolo' Papa's Donuteria Closers *'Jojo' *'Rudy' (New-Local) *'Quinn' *'Crystal' *'Hank' *'Radlynn' *'Xolo' Papa's Wingeria HD Closers *'Boomer' *'Quinn' *'Xolo' *'Deano' *'Professor Fitz' *'Crystal' *'Jojo' Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Closers *'Rudy' *'Crystal' *'Deano' *'Quinn' *'Trishna' *'Xolo' *'Jojo' Papa's Cheeseria Closers *'Rhonda' (New-Local) *'Hank' *'Radlynn' *'Chester' (New-Local) *'Quinn' *'Xolo' *'Jojo' Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Closers *'Radlynn' *'Mayor Mallow' *'Quinn' *'Deano' *'Crystal' *'Xolo' *'Jojo' Papa's Cupcakeria HD Closers *'Radlynn' *'Mayor Mallow' *'Quinn' *'Deano' *'Rhonda' *'Xolo' *'Jojo' Papa's Bakeria Closers *'Whiff' (New-Local) *'Radlynn' *'Mayor Mallow' *'Quinn' *'Xolo' *'Rhonda' *'Jojo' Costumed Closers Since holidays were introduced in Papa's Cupcakeria, the closers dress up in costumes during the Halloween season. Cupcakeria *Trishna - Princess *Radlynn - Radley Madish *Xolo - Clown *Mayor Mallow - Ghost *Quinn - Cat *Kenji - Luchador *Jojo - Superhero Pastaria *Deano - Astronaut *Kahuna - Tiki Man *Crystal - Frankenstein's wife (her pet Cannoli is a devil) Donuteria *Rudy - Dinosaur *Hank - Sheriff Cheeseria *Rhonda - Witch *Chester - Deer Bakeria *Whiff - Viking Trivia *Quinn and Jojo have both been closers since Taco Mia. Similarly, Xolo has been a closer since Wingeria, not including Freezeria HD or To Go. *When seeing a closer come in, the "Take Order" button and talk bubbles will be red (the talk bubble being zigzagged) and their names will have a red background. *There are almost always 3 male (excluding Jojo, since he is the Food Critic) and 3 female closers in each game since closers were first introduced. The only exceptions are in both Papa's Burgeria HD and Papa's Burgeria To Go!, where there are 4 male and 2 female closers. *They never go to the dining area, and are never seen joining any of the regular customers. *Closers do not appear in the Customer Cravings mini-game. * The first closer to appear on Day 2 is always a local, with the exception of Robby in Papa's Taco Mia. * Closers have all holidays as their favourite holiday. * Closers will not visit on day 1. Gallery Closers 2.png|Pancakeria closers closers wingeria.jpg|Wingeria closers Hot Doggeria Closers.png|Hot Doggeria closers cupcakeria closers.png|Cupcakeria closers Top 5 closers current.png|Top 5 closers not Jojo. Halloweencloserparade.JPG|The Closers On Halloween Halloween closers.png|The Donuteria closers on Halloween 371px-Closers.png File:Screenshot_(155).png|Closers from Papa's Bakeria on Parade. Category:Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Category:Papa's Burgeria HD Category:Papa's Burgeria To Go! Category:Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria